


There's Wicked Thoughts Behind Your Eyes

by Okumen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Kenma thinks there are too many cutscenes in his game, but Kuroo would like there to be more of them.





	There's Wicked Thoughts Behind Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I originally posted back in 2016, as part of a smörgåsbord of 50 lemons, with prompts taken from livejournal. This particular one was created from Prompt 26. _There's Wicked Thoughts Behind Your Eyes_ , and I decided to use the prompt as title.
> 
> I have this thing for Kenma with a big dick and as a top, and Kuroo as a bottom.

It all started when they had been going out for three weeks. Kuroo had dropped by Kenma's house to drag him along to play some one-on-one volleyball, and Kenma had forgotten to lock the door to his room. Which meant that Kuroo had walked in on Kenma watching a porno on his laptop, over the edge of his game console. Kuroo had been about to tease his boyfriend since he had acted like he didn't watch porn when Kuroo talked about it in the past, but when he saw just what _kind_ of porn the guy was watching, he found himself unable to say anything. It was not at all as soft as the porn that Kuroo watched. Not that Kuroo only watched soft porn but this was different.

He had had no idea that Kenma was into bondage play.

Nor had he known that he was into a lot of other play as well.

He did learn, though, that Kenma was as focused on his games as usual, even as he whacked Kuroo over the ass, or left bite marks on Kuroo's legs.

Or when Kuroo was sucking his dick, for that matter.

It was a little bit upsetting, but it also was a little bit amazing. Kuroo had never expected Kenma of all people to treat sex with such a relaxed attitude because really, who _would_ expect it? It always made him work that much harder.

The metal chain of the handcuffs arounds his wrists clicked together as he moved his hands over the shaft, fingertips light and teasing. He had been working at it for a while now, and his jaws were a little tired but whos wouldn't, after trying to get someone to cum for the past fifteen minutes without succeeding. Specially someone of Kenma's girth and length.

That was another thing one did not expect of Kenma - that despite being so small, he sure was _big_. Kuroo had known that for much longer, though, since he had known Kenma for a long time, and they had taken baths together when they were small. It hadn't been something that he had thought about back then (at least not in the same way as he did now) but it had still been there, that unproportionate size.

Kuroo pulled his mouth off of the dick, and wiped some saliva and — maybe — precum from his chin, and looked up at Kenma, who was not looking at him at all. “Do you have to do that right now?” he asked, and Kenma hummed. “I'm in the middle of a boss fight,” he said, and he must have pressed pause, because one of his hands found Kuroo's hair and tugged at a tousled fistful. “Continue,” he said, and promptly returned his hand to the console to press play once more. Kuroo pouted up at him, but then did as he was told, before Kenma had to pause again to tell him to keep going once more. He took the dick in as far back into his mouth as he could, eyes flickering up when he felt one of Kenma's legs tense. At least it was _some_ kind of reaction, and it made Kuroo go further, to take the dick as far down as he could down his throat. He ignored his reflex to gag, but couldn't suppress it entirely. Apparently, Kenma could feel it, because during what sounds like a cutscene, his hand was back in Kuroo's hair and he was pushing him down further, all the way to his balls. Kuroo felt his throat expand, struggling to breathe through his nose, until he managed to even out his breathing and move his tongue against the base of the cock in his mouth as best as he could.

Either it was a long cutscene or Kenma actually paused once more, because he kept his hands fisted in Kuroo's messy hair for a while longer, holding him in place as he moves his hips in a few forceful yet somehow still languid thrusts. Kuroo lost his breath again, and when Kenma let go of him, he pulled back so quickly that he fell to the side and onto a shoulder. His back pressed against one of Kenma's legs, and he gasped for breath, coughed and shook his head to clear it. “You alright?” Kenma asked, and Kuroo could tell that his eyes were peeled to the small screen of his game from the tone of his voice. “What the hell...Kenma,” he managed to pant out, but Kenma said nothing to him, only mumbled something to himself that sounded very much like _too many cutscenes_ and just when Kuroo was about to wipe drool from his mouth with the back of a hand, one of Kenma's hands moved from his game to his side.

The suddenly violent vibrations made Kuroo accidentally hit himself in the face with his knuckles when his entire body tensed up. He clawed at the rug, nails not gaining any grip on the material. _Stupid thing...!_ He cursed it as the vibrations inside of him only continued, and his eyes clouded over. He turned his gaze toward Kenma, but he had put down the remote again, clearly not intending to turn off the vibrator yet. Kuroo grabbed after it, but only managed to grab hold onto Kenma's pants leg, before he let out a moan and got stuck on his way to turn his face against the rug. He briefly noticed Kenma glance down at him, but Kuroo was now more focused on trying not to let out any loud, undignified noises.

When the vibrations stopped, he slumped down into a boneless heap between Kenma's legs, and he felt Kenma brush his fingers along his cheek. Kuroo glanced up at him, breath coming short and face flush and burning with arousal. “And you were doing so well at school,” he said in that quiet voice of his, causing Kuroo to huff and roll onto his back. The cuffs around his wrists stopped him from finding a good position for them, and he held them up for his boyfriend and teammate. “Unchain me,” he said, and Kenma shook his head. “Because you were bad after school,” he said, and Kuroo dropped his hands back to his chest. “I just tried to jack off, you know.” he said, and Kenma turned his glance to the remote in his hand. “Oh come on,” Kuroo protested, “It's not like I managed to actually do it, right?”

Kenma tipped his head a little to the side, and looked to his game console again. Kuroo could see his erect cock against his t-shirt, and wondered if he could catch his attention again if he sucked his balls. “Can't you just pay me a little more attention?” he asked, but Kenma didn't even look up. “It's not my fault you're horny all the time,” Kenma mumbled into his game, and Kuroo glanced down between his legs. “Uh, yeah, it sort of is.” Because if it wasn't for Kenma, he would not be wearing a cock harness. It really made it hard to jack off, and when you walked around with a big dildo up your ass at school, the risk of being found out made him really aroused. At least it was a day without practice, which did help a little.

The only way to get to cum was to make Kenma cum, and though he was supposed to do as he was told when it came to things like this, Kuroo got up on his knees while Kenma was distracted by his game. He was spared a quick, questioning glance that turned into a longer look, because Kenma most likely caught sight the glint in Kuroo's eyes. Determination and lust. So what if he was horny a lot of the time? It didn't get in the way of volleyball and if only Kenma would let him do as he wanted then it wouldn't be a problem at all.

But this was a challenge he had in front of him.

He moved to straddle Kenma's waist, he moved a hand back to the vibrator, and shifted it, but held it in place inside of him instead of pulling it out. He wanted to try this out, since he got the idea.

“Shitshitshitfuckfuck—ouch..” It was definitely not easy though, to work Kenma's cock inside his ass beside the vibrator. The angle of his arms was all wrong because of the handcuffs, and he wasn't sure this much stuff was supposed to fit inside one ass, but shame on he who gives up too easily. At least he had Kenma's attention, finally, because he could feel one of his hands on his hip and his other hand underneath him. The vibrator shifted inside of him, and when he looked down he saw and felt Kenma move it so he had more space to push inside of him. Kuroo's breath was ragged, and he was sweaty and his muscles were shivering, but since both Kenma's hands and his mind was occupied, there was one more thing Kuroo wanted to do.

He let go of the vibrator, as Kenma was holding it in place anyway, and he let go of Kenma's cock. He put his hands against Kenma's stomach for a few brief moment to let his arms lose some of the shivering tenseness in them, while he rocked his hips and slipped another bit further down Kenma's cock. He kissed Kenma on the lips, and as the kiss was returned, Kuroo's hands moved to the rug. He knew exactly where the remote was, and he grabbed it without setting it off, and when he did he realized that almost half of Kenma's cock was inside of him. Only half, still. It felt like much more.

The kiss turned heated and with Kuroo's hips moving up a little, only to move further down as, Kenma finally started to make proper sounds of pleasure. They mingled with Kuroo's groans and their deep, uncontrolled breaths, but he was focused on what he was doing and eventually, he felt warm skin press against his ass cheeks and balls press even closer. He was so filled up he almost thought he might burst, but humans were a little stretchier than that and he wasn't going to actually burst. Or he thought so, at least. He had never heard of it happening, so it must be fine.

Rocking up and down on the cock, with the vibrator rubbing against his insides and Kenma's cock, he searched for the right angle, and he let out a moan when Kenma put both hands on his hips to control his movements and he hit his sweet spot. _There it is..._ The thought briefly crossed his mind, and he could feel a cloud wrapping around his mind as the pleasure grew. He clutched tighter to the remote, and flipped the switch. As he did his prostate was hit again, harder, and his finger slipped and turned the vibrations up way higher than he had intended.

While unable to hold back a moan and unable to focus completely through the pleasure cloud, he was still able to hear the startled sound Kenma made. Kuroo grinned through his moans and moved his finger over the switch, making the vibrations shift in strength and it had an effect on them both, he could tell through the hungry, uncontrolled kiss they shared, and the sounds that escaped them. “Ke-Kenma,” he groaned, and he could feel how he was salivating way more than usual and that his cheeks, his whole body, was way hotter than it usually was. “Now will you,” His whole body was twitching, tensing and relaxing without him being able to control it even the slightest bit. “let me cum?”

Kenma nodded and buried his face against Kuroo's shoulder. “Soon,” he promised, and that was better than ’later’.


End file.
